Don't Forget!
by Love U Ulquiorra
Summary: Grimmjow's dies leaving Ulquiorra alone in the world of the living. But Grimmjow will go back to find him, but happens when he does and Ulquiorra doesnt remeber?
1. Chapter 1

"Ulquiorra come on let's get you home, your way to drunk right now", Grimmjow said holding his best friends in his arms. Jeez he honestly didn't think Ulquiorra of all people to get drunk out his mind; I mean it was just an after party.

"B…But we…got a to g…graduate first", Ulquiorra stuttered. Grimmjow chuckled at Ulquiorra; he loved it when Ulquiorra got like this, he also got touchy-feely with him. Grimmjow didn't want to admit it but he really like Ulquiorra but he didn't want to ruin their friendship with the awkwardness.

"Oi, Grimmjow ya taken him home", Ichigo yelled out walking across from the bar to their seats.

"Yep, he is totally wasted, I mean look at him", Grimmjow said as he turned his gaze to Ulquiorra was mumbling something under his breath, and then he was just smiling dumbly at himself.

"Yep he's is out of it", Rukia said walking over with a glass in her hand. "Better take him home", she said again before walking back to the bar where Orihime sat.

"Well, there ya have it come on", Grimmjow said as he picked Ulquiorra up off the seat.

"Hmmm, G….Grimmjow", Ulquiorra said his eyes dilated and staring at Grimmjow.

Grimmjow walked out the door and towards his house which isn't far with Ulquiorra on his back.

"Ya what's sup", Grimmjow said…

"I t….think I l…like you a lot", he slurred; he started to nuzzle Grimmjow's neck nipping it occasionally.

Grimmjow completely stopped in his tracks…did he just say he likes me, Grimmjow thought. Nah it couldn't be it's just his drunk talking.

"Right, sure Ulqi-bat", Grimmjow, he started to walk again, he rounded the corner and ran right into somebody knocking him down.

"Ow, shit watch where the hell you're going", Grimmjow yelled,

"Mhhmp"… Grimmjow realized he was lying on top of Ulquiorra.

"Oh, sorry Ulqi", Grimmjow said as he rolled off of Ulquiorra.

They both stood up well Ulquiorra staggered up. Grimmjow looked at the guy they ran into. "Tch, whatever come on Ulquiorra", Grimmjow said grabbing his hand and pulling him along.

"Aww look at that holdin hand now", the man said.

Grimmjow turned around…"What'd you say little fucker",

"Jeez, don't get your gay panties in a bunch", he said again with a smirk on his face. Grimmjow let go of Ulquiorra's hand who was standing there looking confused as ever.

Grimmjow walked over to the guy and punched him square in his face. This is one thing Grimmjow hated about people, they always judge, always accusing, and he hated it. He watched as the man fell down hitting his head hard against the concrete. Grimmjow turned back to Ulquiorra who now throwing up on the curb. Grimmjow just smirked and shook his head in amusement; honestly it was just a celebration party for graduating college he really didn't think Ulquiorra would get this drunk.

Grimmjow was pulling Ulquiorra on his back when he heard a click….he turned around to see the man with a gun pointed right at him.

"You'll pay for that, ya bastard", the man said,

Grimmjow didn't have enough to react with Ulquiorra being on his back he couldn't run; the bullet went straight through his stomach, he fell to the ground with a thud.

Ulquiorra who was kneeling beside Grimmjow was snapped out of his drunken faze; he looked over at the man who shot him but he was running down the street. It took Ulquiorra a minute to put everything together in his head….his best friend just got shot.

"G….Grimmjow", Ulquiorra said quietly; he stared down at his face, it was losing its color…_NO._

Grimmjow pulled all the energy he had left to say one more thing to Ulquiorra he raised a hand to Ulquiorra's cheek..."Don't forget me, kay Ulqi-bat", he said

Then his hand fell from Ulquiorra's pale cheek and on to the ground with a soft thud.

"GRIMMJOW", I shouted….he didn't move. He can't be _no; _Grimmjow was stronger than this he can't be dead.

I didn't even get the chance to tell him, his best friend, to tell him that he loved him. All these years they spent together played into Ulquiorra's head like a movie. There high school day, there summer vacations, for Christ sake there college days that they just finished only 3days ago. This can't be happening.

Ulquiorra heard somebody coming it's was more like a group, when they got closer he could make out Ichigo's orange hair. Oh right there where all to go to his house after the party, as they got closer the tears started to well up in his eyes.

Then it felt like time stopped he heard Rukia and Orihime scream and Ichigo was running up to Ulquiorra with a panic expression on his face.

"Ulquiorra what the hell happened", he asked...

Ulquiorra was so shocked that he couldn't even answer he just stared down at Grimmjow's lifeless body; his shirt covered in blood. It was too much for him Ulquiorra passed out from all the emotions (and alcohol) his body fell next to Grimmjow's lifeless one.

TIME LASP

Ulquiorra woke up with his head hurting like hell, he couldn't even remember what happened the day before….honestly he couldn't remember anything….wait what my name he asked himself…Ulquiorra Schiffer yah that's my name. He then started to ask himself a whole bunch of question of himself, just to make sure. But it felt like he was forgetting something important.

"Ulquiorra"….

"Ulqi-kun, please wake up"…

Ulquiorra slowly opened his eyes he looked around…a hospital? Why was he here?

"Thank god are you okay", Orihime asked sitting on the edge of the bed….

"O…Orihime, im fine", Ulquiorra said as he sat up, his head was throbbing but that's what he get for drinking so much…great a hangover in the hospital.

He looked around the room there he saw Orihime, Ichigo, and Rukia. Was he missing somebody, why couldn't he remember? He looked over at Ichigo who looked like he was crying…actually it looked like everybody was crying.

"What's wrong with everybody", I asked completely confused.

It was Ichigo's turn to speak up, as much he didn't want to believe it; he had to tell Ulquiorra some time.

"Ulquiorra….Grimmjow's dead", Ichigo said letting another tear fall down his face.

"G….Grimmjow", Ulquiorra said with confusing….Then it hit him last night, Grimmjow got shot, he died on his lap. "_No", _Ulquiorra said quietly….Ulquiorra wanted to cry his eyes out but he couldn't. What happened last night played back in his mind, no I don't want to remember, and I don't want to think about it, _no._

That's when Ulquiorra taught himself to keep his emotions bottled up, and to hide his real emotion from everybody, also how to forget things he did _NOT _want to remember…..and to think it only happened a month ago.

HUECO MUNDO

Grimmjow was walking back to his room passing Nnoitra on the way.

"Did, ya find him", he asked with a smirk

Grimmjow just growled under his breath…"Does it look like I found him", he said before walking away.

Yah that's right, it's been a month since I died leaving the real world and now he lives in Hueco Mundo; He was now branded as the 6th arrancar, and his leader was Aizen; his so called God or whatever. But besides that, Grimmjow has been going back and forth to the World of the Living looking for Ulquiorra.

Aizen once told him that he was surprised that Grimmjow had memories of his past life, so he allowed him to leave as he pleases to find Ulquiorra if he wishes.

Grimmjow finally got back to his room; he walked in his room and slammed the door back. He walked over to the bed and sat down, he felt empty and it wasn't because of the hole in his stomach. He felt empty without his friends without his life…without Ulquiorra. Grimmjow let a tear fall down his cheek…

"I will find you my Ulqi-bat", he said quietly.

**Do you smell it? =o**

**Smells like a longgggg story ahead of us =) excited? You should be! Im going to try….i said TRY to make this the LONGEST story I have ever written or typed…w/e (which is like 10ch) So im going to try my best. **

**So this is the 1****st**** chapter yayayayayay what do you think? REVIEWS….come on guys give me the motivation to make this story last ;D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh every time Grimmjow goes to the world of the living he's wearing a gigi =)**

Ulquiorra was at his apartment sleeping in his bed until it was interrupted by knocking on the door. He just mumbled something under his breath and got up to answer it. Honestly who goes knocking on the door 10:00 in the morning, and he had to work in another 2hours. He opened the door to see Orihime with a basket full of muffins….chocolate muffins.

"Moring Ulqi-kun", Orihime said,

"Good morning Orihime", Ulquiorra said with a small smile.

"I was just on my way to work, so I just wanted to give you these", she said as she handed over the basket.

Yah somehow Orihime ending up living right down the hall from his apartment…go figure?

"Umm thank you", Ulquiorra said, taking the basket from her. She was still standing there with a look of concern on her face.

"What is it", Ulquiorra asked, he really wasn't in the mood.

"Im just worried Ulqi-kun, that's all you seem so distant since Grimmjow died", Orihime said.

Ulquiorra was confused…."Who", Ulquiorra asked.

There it was again Orihime thought to herself, Ulquiorra has been denying the fact that he doesn't know Grimmjow at all, and it's getting really weird. Knowing where the conversation was going she said…

"Never mind Ulqi-kun", Orihime said with a bright smile…"Anyway I got to dash to the Café, I'll see you later okay", she said.

Confused Ulquiorra said bye to Orihime, closing the door behind him he walked to the kitchen and made some coffee. He took one of the muffins from the basket and ate one. How I love chocolate he thought to himself. He walked back over to get his coffee, taking a sip he thought about the name that Orihime said. This Grimmjow person…Ulquiorra didn't have clue who the person is, but it felt like he _used _to know him.

Oh well Ulquiorra thought to himself he had other stuff attend to like getting his sheets of music together. Ulquiorra just sighed, to think that he went through college to be a music teacher at another college. But hey he got paid a lot so he wasn't complaining.

After finishing his coffee and three muffins he went to get ready for the day.

MEANWHILE

"Ichigo, im worried about Ulqi-kun", she said into the phone as she walked to work

"Ya im worried to, it's like he completely forgot or something, I just don't get it", he said.

"But what if he really did forget Grimmjow, I mean he saw his best friend get shot right in front of him", Orihime said sadly. Grimmjow took a huge toll on everybody, but the one person it took the most on was Ulquiorra. It was like he didn't even know the guy.

"I don't but we got figure it out, maybe we should have a get together at my house, and see if he wants to talk about it", Ichigo said.

Orihime thought about it was only Friday so she was pretty sure Ulquiorra didn't work late "Yah, let's do that what time", Orihime asked.

"Hmmm around 7",

"Okay, I'll tell him when I get off", Orihime said brightly.

"Kay, well I gotta go, a patient needs me", Ichigo said.

"K, by Ichigo", Orihime said as she hung up the phone.

She honestly hopes Ulquiorra will tell them what's really going on in his head.

HUECO MUNDO

Grimmjow was going to head out to the World of the Living when Szayel walked up to him.

"Where ya going", he asked

Grimmjow was NOT in the mood to deal with Szayel, he could be really annoying at times. "Going to the World of the Living", he said with a scowl.

"I don't understand you", he said again,

"What do you mean you don't understand me"? Grimmjow asked

"Why do you search for this Ulquiorra person, he probably doesn't remember you, and then you're an arrancar so even if you find him, ya can't bring him back here", Szayel said as he pushed up his glasses.

Grimmjow grabbed him by his neck and slammed him into the wall…"Listen here ya little freak, he WILL remember me, and what I do is none of your damn business", Grimmjow growled. He let go of Szayel and opened a Garganta to the World of the Living….he will remember Grimmjow thought to himself as he stepped in.

CAFÉ

"Bye Tatsuki", Orihime called out as she left Café and back to her apartment, she was still worried about Ulquiorra being so distant, and she hoped this little get together will bring him out of his shell. Her train of thought was interrupted by her phone ringing.

"Hello", Orihime said.

"Hey Orihime", Rukia said brightly…"Are we still having the little get together at Ichigo's place", she asked.

"Yep, I just got off of work so im heading back to get Ulquiorra so we can walk there together", Orihime said.

"Great, I really hope he tells us something, im getting really worried now", Rukia said.

"Yah everybody is concerned and worried, that's why where doing this", Orihime said sadly.

"Well, I guess I'll see you 2 in a couple of minute", Rukia said

"Okay, bye", Orihime as she hung up the phone.

She went to her apartment first to change clothes then she went down to Ulquiorra's.

ULQIUIORRA

He just got off work and he was tired real tired. He never thought teaching college students about music were so tiring. He walked to the kitchen to get another muffin, and then the doorbell rang. He sighed; people just won't leave him alone today huh.

He walked over to the door to see Orihime standing there with a smile, "Ready"? She asked.

Ulquiorra was confused…ready? "Ready for what", Ulquiorra asked as he took a bite out of his muffin.

Orihime face got brighter and so did her smile, "Were going to Ichigo's house tonight", Orihime said

"For what"? Ulquiorra asked as he finished the muffin (Ulqi and his chocolate ;D).

"Just to hang out, I mean come on Ulqi-kun all you do now is work then come back home", Orihime said with a pout on her lips.

Ulquiorra was honestly not up for going over to Ichigo's with his friend, he just wanted to go sleep. But the way Orihime was looking at him he couldn't just tell her a so he said he would go.

"Alright come on", Orihime said while pulling his arm and out the door.

Ulquiorra didn't know why but he felt like this is going to turn bad…

Orihime hoped that this plan will work.

GRIMMJOW

He was walking around there old hangouts again, trying to find his best friend. He didn't know how long he can't take it, he hasn't seen Ulquiorra in months and he was starting to give up completely. He just sighed, he wasn't here either. His stomach growled, yep he was starving he was out here for hours now. He looked across the street and saw a Café; he walked over and went inside. It felt welcoming; he took a seat in the back, not wanting to be bothered. A waitress came over and asked what he wanted; Grimmjow not even looking said he wanted a burger and fries. But what caught his attention was the waitress; she dropped her note pad on the ground.

"G….Grimmjow", she said,

This got his full attention and looked up to see Tatsuki….what the hell is she doing here.

"What the hell, your alive", she said again.

(So here is a preview about how they know each other… okay so Grimmjow and Tatsuki are friends from a lonnnng time ago, and she moved back into town because she heard that Grimmjow died, oh and she a friend of Orihime since they work at the same café and all…so yah).

"Tatsuki, what the hell"? Grimmjow said his eyes wide.

"B…But I thought…what", she stuttered.

"Tatsuki chill out okay let me explain", Grimmjow said, if he didn't stop her now she will start blabbing about a whole bunch of other stuff.

Tatsuki sat down in front of Grimmjow…"Okay, tell me how the hell you are alive", she asked.

Grimmjow let out a long sigh and told her the whole story.

**Well there's chapter 2...if you don't understand the whole Tatsuki Grimmjow thing, just ask =P I just kind of threw that in their =D lol ANWAYSSSSSSSSS **

**REVIEW.**


	3. Chapter 3

When Grimmjow was done explaining everything to Tatsuki he was tired, and hungry.

"So, you're wearing a gigi to hide your true form", she asked leaning over the table.

"Yep pretty much", Grimmjow said with a sigh.

"Wow that's amazing I bet Orihime and the others would happy to see you", she said

Grimmjow felt like he was struck with lighting "How do you know Orihime", he asked incredulous.

"Oh she works here with me", Tatsuki said with a smile.

Grimmjow was surprised she actually went through with it, I mean knowing Orihime couldn't cook he was surprised that she worked here.

"So is she still here can I see her", Grimmjow said, Tatsuki could hear the excitement in his voice.

"She already left to go to ichigo's", she said as she got up from the table.

Grimmjow's face fell he really wanted to see his friends again; Tatsuki saw the sad look on Grimmjow's face. "Don't, worry she works tomorrow to you could just see her than', she said happily.

"Great, oh a Tatsuki what time is it"? Grimmjow asked.

"Ummm it's 9:30", she said "Why".

"Danmit I got to go back", Grimmjow said with annoyance in his voice

"Oh, well I guess I'll see you tomorrow", Tatsuki said with a smile.

"Yah, oh and don't tell them okay", Grimmjow said with a sad expression on his face. As much as he wanted to go over to Ichigo's and yell ~IM BACK~ he couldn't risk getting in trouble with Aizen. He only said I could search for Ulquiorra and not anybody else, he didn't want to get his friends into trouble.

Grimmjow saw Tatsuki nod her head yes before walking back outside, it was already dark he really hope he'd get to see Ulquiorra tomorrow. He opened another Garganta and stepped in.

ICHIGO'S HOUSE

"Ahaha that's freaking hilarious", Rukia said as she laughed

"It's not funny", Ulquiorra shouted; he had a towel on his head drying his hair off.

"But that was pretty funny Ulqi-kun", Orihime said as she tried to suppress a laugh.

Ichigo on the other hand was far from trying not to laugh; he was on the ground laughing his pretty little head off.

Ulquiorra did NOT sign up for this shit, he could be home sleeping in his nice comfortable bed. Not here standing in the kitchen covered in orange soda.

~See before all this happened~

Ulquiorra knocked on the door with Orihime by his side; he didn't know why he was here. He wanted to go home and sleep, but Orihime just _insisted _that I go to have and have a night out with everybody at Ichigo's house. The door swung open…"Hey Ulquiorra, Orihime", Ichigo said with a goofy smile.

"Hey", Ulquiorra said while walking past him and into the house.

Ichigo lifted a brow at Orihime..."He's in one of his moods", was all she said before walking in.

"Well we got to fix that", Ichigo said with sly smile.

Ulquiorra walked to the living room where they usually hang out he said hi to Rukia who was already on the couch.

Once they were all settled around the big TV things got a little awkward. Usually Grimmjow would be the one to start up a conversation, but since he isn't here it was really weird.

"So", Ichigo said "How about a movie", he said as he got up and moved towards where he had all the movies.

"Sure why not", Rukia said with smile, the tension in here was getting pretty thick.

"Final Destination okay", he asked as he turned to the others, they all nodded their heads.

"I'll get some snacks", Ichigo said while walking to the kitchen Ichigo thought of an idea to break Ulquiorra's little mood.

He pulled out some snack and put it on the table. He then went to the fridge and grabbed the orange soda and shook it to no end, and then he put it back.

He came out with a bunch of chips, cookies and other sweets. Then he turned to Orihime and winked. Orihime just looked at him confused as ever.

"Hey, Ulquiorra can go in the kitchen and get me some orange soda", Ichigo said,

Ulquiorra turned to glare at Ichigo telling him that he can get it himself. "Please", Ichigo asked again.

Ulquiorra just sighed and got up and walked to the kitchen, he then went to the fridge and got the orange soda and opened it.

~Which brings us back to this~

Ichigo stopped laughing and then said "S...Sorry Ulquiorra I actually did that on purpose", he said.

Ulquiorra didn't know what was wrong with him; maybe because he hasn't slept for a total of 8 actual hours. But something inside him just snapped he didn't know why he was mad but he was….just mad.

In minutes Ichigo was against the wall with Ulquiorra's hand around his neck…."Do you think it's funny", he hissed.

The whole room got quiet, they knew Ulquiorra was in a pissy mood but this was a little far.

Ichigo looked like he could melt into the wall; he was scared shit-less right now. The way he was staring into his eyes was scaring him more and more. He only saw Ulquiorra mad once in life, and that's when someone called Grimmjow a fag and Ulquiorra totally lost it. But back to the present;

"U…Ulquiorra it was j….just a joke", Ichigo said with a wry smile on his face. "Beside I only did so we could change your mood", Ichigo said innocently. Ichigo could feel the way Ulquiorra's hand get tighter.

"So spraying orange on my face, is supposed to make me happy", he yelled. His grip getting tighter;

"U….Ulquiorra l…let go I c….cant", Ichigo tried to talk but the grip around his neck was pretty tight and he couldn't breathe.

Rukia got up and put a hand on Ulquiorra's shoulder, "That's enough", she said her voice firm.

Ulquiorra looked at her from the corner of his eyes, making Rukia flinch away. But he did let Ichigo go who slid down the wall trying to get his breathing in control.

"U…Ulq-kun", Orihime said quietly…."I'm leaving", Ulquiorra said he walked past all of them and went straight to the door.

After he left Ichigo was the first to speak…"Well that didn't work at all", he said as he rubbed his neck.

"Obviously", Rukia and Orihime said in union.

"Well, should we go after him", Rukia asked taking a seat on the couch.

"No, just let him cool off", Ichigo said

"I'm not sure, what if something happens to him, you all know when Ulquiorra gets mad he always goes to Grimmjow", Orihime said with a worried look on her face…."And since he's not here, how is he going to vent all that anger", she said.

"Fine I'll go look after him", Ichigo said as he walked to the door, "Okay, but be careful", Orihime called out.

Ichigo left the house and as he walked around he tried to figure out where Ulquiorra would go if he was mad….get drunk. Yep that sounded like him.

So Ichigo headed to the bar where they usually go, he'll probably there.

Ulquiorra was walking to the bar that there group always goes to, but as he walked there his head started to hurt. It was like his mind was trying to remember something important while trying to forget it at the same time.

Ignoring the pain in his head he walked into the bar and went to go get a drink (a strong one). Ulquiorra sat there for about 20mins and he was already drunk out his mind, and it felt good to let loose to forget everything. He stood up from the bar and staggered his way to the exit door, he was walking back home when he rounded a corner then he stopped.

The pain in his head came back and he knew it wasn't from all the drinks he had. It was something about this place that felt like something tragic happened. He tried really hard to think to figure out why this place was so sad. He walked closer and stopped when he saw a faint dark spot on the ground.

Ulquiorra kneeled down and touched it with his fingers, why does it feel like he had been here before. Then a tear fell to the ground…a tear? Why am I crying he thought to himself? More tears poured from Ulquiorra's emerald eyes, he backed away from the spot on the ground until his back was against the wall of the building behind him.

He curled up into a ball and cried… he was crying because he was confused and sad.

Sad because he couldn't remember what happened and confused because it felt like he knew the answer but he just doesn't remember. He let out a strangled cry….

Why couldn't he remember if something happened here that was so important to his life, how come he couldn't remember. All these thoughts were reeling inside Ulquiorra's confused mind.

Ichigo asked a bunch of people if they seen Ulquiorra but they all said that he left, so ichigo was walking towards his apartment to see if he was there. But what Ichigo also noticed is that he would have to pass the spot where Grimmjow died.

Taking a breath Ichigo rounded the corner and was shocked to see Ulquiorra, but he was curled up into a ball against the wall. He was shaking, and crying. Shit, Ichigo thought to himself, why is he out here in the cold and lying on the ground. But then he looked across from Ulquiorra's body and he saw a dark stain….must be a blood stain from Grimmjow. Then he a heard a cry from Ulquiorra, Ichigo ran over to his trembling body.

"Ulquiorra, come on get up", Ichigo said softly, he felt Ulquiorra grab the front of his shirt…"I….i can't remember", Ulquiorra said shakily…"I…I just can't r…remember", he said again.

Ichigo picked Ulquiorra up off the ground, and he headed back to his house. Ulquiorra was more twisted in the head than he thought.

BACK AT ICHIGO'S

"I hope he's okay", Rukia said as she paced back and forth in front of the TV in the living room.

"Me to"', Orihime said. She heard the door open and Ichigo walked in holding Ulquiorra asleep in his arms.

Orihime bolted from the couch and went straight to Ulquiorra…"What happened"; Orihime asked the sound of panic in her voice.

"I found him lying down by the place where Grimmjow got shot, and he keeps saying that he can't remember", Ichigo said "Oh, yah and he got mad drunk", he said.

"Well he can't go home now, just put him on the couch so he can sleep it off", Orihime instructed

"Are you off tomorrow Orihime, Rukia", Ichigo asked,

"No, but I can take off", Orihime said throwing Ulquiorra a worried glance.

"What about you Rukia", Ichigo asked

"Yah, I up to my neck in paper work so there's no way I can take off but I will call", she said "Speaking of that I have to go", she said.

"At 12:30", Orihime asked.

Rukia just gave her a smile before saying by and leaving.

"Well I am beat", Ichigo said "Orihime you can use the guest room if you want", ichigo said before heading up the steps.

Orihime just nodded her head yes, but she was in no mood to go to sleep she was just too worried about Ulquiorra. I mean it wasn't normal for him to blow a fuse like that, and then run off and get drunk. She was beyond worried about him now, she was scared for him.

Then she heard Ulquiorra mumbled something under his breath,

Orihime moved in closer to hear what he was saying.

"G….Grimmjow"….

HUECO MUNDO

Before Grimmjow was going to sleep, it felt like someone was calling him. He sat up and looked around the room….nobody was here. It felt like Ulquiorra was calling him….I will find him, he thought to himself I will.

"Ulquiorra"….

**Okay there ya go a whole 5page chapter, might not sound long but it was =) hope you enjoy!**

**REVIEWWWWWWWWW!**


	4. Chapter 4

Ulquiorra opened an eye, and rolled on his side and ended up on the floor. What the heck, he rubbed his eyes a little but more. He was still at Ichigo's house, what happened last night. The only thing he could remember was yelling at Ichigo and that's it. He got up but a little too fast; he held a hand to his mouth; before ya know it Ulquiorra was in the bathroom throwing up.

Orihime woke up to the sound of him throwing up in the bathroom; she ran in there and found him sitting on the side of the tub.

"Ulqi-kun are you okay" Orihime said, she kneeled down in front of him taking his hand in his.

Despite his head hurting he tried his best to answer her…"O….Orihime I'm-Ulquiorra fell forward into Orihime arms passed out completely.

Orihime started to freak, she knew that Ulquiorra was drunk but he never passed out like this before. Plus his face looked blue, she started to panic. "ICHIGO", she yelled from the bathroom.

Ichigo was in his bed sleeping when he heard Orihime scream, he ran down the steps and into the bathroom. He saw Orihime holding Ulquiorra in her hands, and he didn't look to good he looked sick….really sick.

"W…What happened", he asked walking over to Ulquiorra body.

"I…I don't know he was in here throwing up then he just passed out", Orihime said with a worried look.

"Come on we need to take him to the hospital", Ichigo said grabbing Ulquiorra's body from Orihime arms.

~ULQUIORRA'S DREAM~

Ulquiorra knew he'd pass out in Ichigo's bathroom so why was he walking towards his house, well more like staggering towards his house.

"_Right sure Ulqi-bat", Grimmjow said,_

What is this…was I dreaming….Grimmjow?

A man bumped into them, knocking Grimmjow down…..i remember.

Grimmjow, he died in my arms.

That man shot him….i remember.

BACK TO REALITY

"Grimmjow"….

Orihime and Ichigo bolted out there chairs, "Oi Ulquiorra are ya up", Ichigo called.

"Don't rush him Ichi", Orihime said in a warning tone.

"Where's Grimmjow", Ulquiorra asked….wait Grimmjow was dead, a man shot him….

Ichigo and Orihime looked at each other but their attention was caught when Ulquiorra started to sob, tears pouring from his eyes.

"Ulqi-kun, it's going to be okay I promise", Orihime said as she pulled Ulquiorra into a tight hug. "Just let it out", she said again.

"H….He's dead….he r….really is dead", Ulquiorra cried. He clutched the front of Orihime's shirt.

Ulquiorra cried for about another 10 minutes before crying himself to sleep. Orihime let out a relieved sigh; she didn't know Ulquiorra could cry so much.

"Ichigo will you be able to watch him, I have to go back to the café", Orihime asked.

"Yah, I can look after him", he said.

With that Orihime walked out the hospital and started her walk to the café.

HUECO MUNDO

Grimmjow looked at the time; Orihime should be at the café right about now. Grimmjow opened a Garganta but before he could he was on his knees trying to catch him breath. The only spiritual pressure that could bring Grimmjow down to his knees was Aizen.

"Grimmjow", he said

Grimmjow did his best to look up at his Lord that he hated so much. "I'm getting complaints about how you get to go to the World of the Living so freely", Aizen said with that fake smile plastered on his face.

"B…But you told me I could", Grimmjow said.

"Yes, I did but you visiting has become to frequent, now everybody else thinks they can go as they please to, and I'm not having it',…."So, you are to be back here at 11:00 you got that, and if you don't there WILL be punishment", Aizen said before leaving.

"That bastard, if I don't find Ulquiorra this time I don't know what I would do", he said to himself; as he stepped into the Garganta.

CAFÉ

Orihime walked into the café looking for Tatsuki; she found her in the back on break.

"Tatsuki", Orihime said

"Oh Orihime, boy do I got something to tell you", Tatsuki said with huge smile.

"Well, right now isn't the time Tatsuki see Ulquiorra is in the hospital and I came here to tell you that I have to clock out for the day", Orihime said with a sorry smile.

"But it's only 9 in the morning", she said

Tatsuki smile fell….Grimmjow isn't going to like that too much.

"Well, it's kind of important, I mean REALLY important", Tatsuki said with a serious tone.

GARGANTA

Grimmjow was now in front of the little café and he walked in looking for Tatsuki. He walked to the counter but he didn't see anybody here.

"Oi, Tatsuki", Grimmjow yelled out, getting no answer he jumped over the counter and went to the back. He found a door and opened it, "Tatu—Grimmjow stopped mid-sentence when he saw Orihime standing next to Tatsuki.

"O….Orihime", he said with a smile on his face.

"Yep, THAT'S, what I wanted to tell you", Tatsuki said a huge smile plastered on her face.

Orihime stood there shocked, was this real? Was Grimmjow standing here right now? Breathing? And Talking? She couldn't believe but yet he was here, in the flesh.

"H….How b…but i…I don't", Orihime had trouble to form her words correctly, so she just flung herself into his arms tears pouring down her face.

"It's okay Orihime, I fine, im alive well kinda", Grimmjow said with a sad look on his face.

Orihime pulled out the hug and demanded answers, and Grimmjow happily answered her. He also told her about Hueco Mundo and how he is now arrancar. Orihime was sitting down while Grimmjow told his story when she got a phone call from Ichigo.

"Hold that though Grimmy", Orihime said

Grimmjow just smirked…still using that nickname he thought to himself.

"Ichigo, something great happened", Orihime said into the phone; sending Grimmjow a happy smile.

"Oh really, well things are bad over here", he said with worried tone

Orihime's face instantly fell…"What do you mean things are wrong", she said.

"It's Ulquiorra, after he fell asleep the doctors came in and tried to give him his medicine but he won't wake up…..they said "Ichigo stopped to take a breath.

"They said what Ichigo tell me", Orihime shouted into the phone.

"They said he's in a coma", Ichigo said

Orihime dropped her phone to the ground and her eyes went to Grimmjow's immediately.

"What's wrong", Tatsuki asked, just seeing the look on Orihime's face was scaring her.

Grimmjow picked up the phone…."Ichigo what the hell is going on", Grimmjow said into phone.

"What the fuck….Grimmjow"? Ichigo yelled…"W….Wait a minute-"ICHIGO I'll explain everything to you later, now tell me what's going on", Grimmjow yelled.

Ichigo tried to calm down, if this is really Grimmjow, Ichigo knew that he is going to freak when he hears about Ulquiorra's condition.

"Well, it's about Ulquiorra", Ichigo said quietly.

Grimmjow instantly started to get worried, "Tell me", Grimmjow said.

"H….He's in a coma", Ichigo said.

Grimmjow froze to the spot…c…coma? Grimmjow tried to stay calm; he couldn't just loose it like he usually would.

"Which hospital are you at", Grimmjow asked calmly.

"The one my dad works at", Ichigo said.

Grimmjow threw the phone back to Tatsuki who caught it mid-air. "I'm going to the hospital", he said before leaving.

"Orihime are you going back", Tatsuki asked softly. Orihime slowly got up and walked to the door "Y…Yah come on", she said with a sad smile.

Tatsuki smiled, she told everybody in the café that it was closed for the rest of the day. She waited till everybody left before locking the door, and they both headed back to the hospital.

AT THE HOSPITAL

Ichigo sat there with Rukia next to him, he told her about Grimmjow who was really alive and well. The door swung opened and Grimmjow walked in, he looked at Ichigo and Rukia 1st then to the bed where Ulquiorra laid unconscious of what going on around him.

"G…..Grimmjow", Rukia said with amazement, that's when Orihime and Tatsuki walked in and saw the shocked look on Rukia's face. Tatsuki went over to the 2 and explained everything to them, while Orihime stood there staring at Ulquiorra.

"What happened to him", Grimmjow asked, trying really hard to hide his anger.

Orihime was the one to speak up…"Well, we wanted to cheer Ulquiorra up since he was so depressed about you dying, so we had a little get together at Ichigo's house", she said.

"But things got out of hands when Ichigo pulled a little prank on him to lighten up his mood", Rukia put in.

"But, Ulquiorra just snapped, and he got _really _mad at Ichigo", Orihime said "H…He started to choke him but I stopped it", Rukia said

"Then he said he was leaving, but I followed him, and he ended up getting drunk", Ichigo said "But I found him sitting across the spot from where you died", Ichigo said.

"Ichigo brought Ulquiorra back to my house so he could sleep it off, but when he came around he passed out", Orihime said.

Grimmjow stood there taking all the information in, so Ulquiorra went back to his old habits huh. Grimmjow looked over at the clock it, was already 10:30. He really didn't have enough time; he just wanted to hear Ulquiorra's sweet little voice, and maybe get chance to tell him how he felt.

"Guys, can I have minute with him", Grimmjow asked, turning his gaze to all his friends. He watched as they all shook their heads yes and left.

He heard Orihime's voice..."Grimmjow bring Ulquiorra back…okay", was all she said before leaving.

Grimmjow just smirked before walking over to Ulquiorra; he sat down on the chair next to the bed.

He took Ulquiorra's hand in his….his hand was cold it was like he was dead. NO! He can't think about things like that.

"Ulquiorra", Grimmjow said quietly….not even a flinch. He hoped that actually talking to him will bring him back.

"Listen, you got to wake up Ulquiorra, there is a lot of people who are worried about you", Grimmjow said.

"Orihime and Rukia are here crying because of you, oh and berry can barely keep it together himself"…"He's trying to act all tough, but I know he's out there crying with them", Grimmjow said.

Still nothing…

"Ulquiorra remember the 1st time you had chocolate and you loved it"? Grimmjow said with a small smile on his face, he knew Ulquiorra wasn't going to answer back, but he continued. "When you wake up, we can go to that chocolate factory down the street…it's on me", Grimmjow said.

This was not working at all, he didn't have any more time it was already 10:50. Grimmjow started to get frustrated, what if he has to go back to Hueco Mundo and never see Ulquiorra again. He didn't think he could take the pain in his heart without Ulquiorra there with him. A tear rolled down his cheek…

"Ulquiorra please, you got to get up, there so many people who need you", Grimmjow said "So many people w…who l…love you", his voice started to waver. Grimmjow moved closer to Ulquiorra's face and placed his forehead to his.

"I…I love you", Grimmjow said, a tear falling to Ulquiorra's face…."My Ulqi-bat", he whispered. As if on cue Ulquiorra opened his eyes.

"Grimmjow"? Ulquiorra whispered.

Grimmjow snapped opened his eyes…"U…Ulquiorra", Grimmjow whispered.

"I….I thought you w….how", Ulquiorra said trying to form a right sentence. Tears started to fall from his emerald eyes.

"I'll explain everything later", Grimmjow said as he leaned in closer to Ulquiorra who wrapped his arms around Grimmjow's neck to pull him closer. Their lips barely touched before a huge amount of spiritual pressure was felt.

"Times up Grimmjow let's go"…

Grimmjow turned his head to see Aizen….he looked at the clock it was exactly 11:00.

**=D CLIFFFHANGER MUAAUAHUAHUAHUA….yah I can be evils sometimes =) but hey it keeps ya reading right? (well I hope) ;} anyway the next chapter won't be up until Monday, because I leaving for vacation ~sigh~ yep 2 days without typing…lol sorry but once I get back I will get on the next chapter….i swear =)**

**ANYWAY….please Review I didn't get that much on the last one….so I tried better with this chapter =P**

**REVIEW plz**


	5. Chapter 5

"A…..Aizen", Grimmjow stuttered, he looked back at Ulquiorra who staring at Aizen confused.

"I told you, that there will be punishment if not back at 11:00 and look at the time", Aizen said.

Grimmjow took a deep breath before answering Aizen, he found Ulquiorra, he told him how he felt, and he was damn sure that he wasn't going to leave him now. So he looked Aizen straight in the eye and said,

"I'm not leaving him…I will never leave", he said,

Aizen fake smile turned to a dark frown, "Oh, really", he said. He slowly pulled out his sword and pointed it at Ulquiorra.

"If I get rid of him then maybe you change your answer, am I correct", Aizen said, he took a step forward.

Grimmjow didn't have time to answer him because he disappeared for a second, "G….Grimmjow where did he go"; Ulquiorra asked quietly, he grabbed the sleeve of Grimmjow's shirt tightly.

"I don't know", Grimmjow whispered, he tried really hard to sense Aizen's spiritual pressure but he was hiding hit pretty well.

Aizen appeared behind Grimmjow who was thrown to the wall, "Grimmjow", Ulquiorra yelled, he tried to get up to go help him but a strong hand was over his throat, and it slammed back against the wall by the bed.

"Hmmm so you're Ulquiorra, what a lovely name", Aizen whispered into his ear. "I can see why Grimmjow would want to come back for you, such beautiful face you have", he said while lifting up Ulquiorra's shirt.

Grimmjow came to and tried to focus his vision, he looked to the side of the bed. Aizen that bastard…"Get away from him ya bastard", Grimmjow yelled as got up and ran towards Aizen,

Aizen whirled around pointing his sword at Ulquiorra's throat, "Move and i will kill him", and he said his eyes challenging Grimmjow to do something.

Grimmjow froze to the spot; he looked at Ulquiorra with pleading eye to listen to what his lord said. "Now you have a choice Grimmjow", Aizen said that fake smile coming back to his face.

"I can kill him and he would become an arrancar or you can go through the pain of stripping you of the sixth"…."However that WILL be painful.

Grimmjow didn't have to think about his answer he turned around and took off his shirt; taking of the gigi.

"I rather you do this than kill somebody that I love", Grimmjow said not turning around. Aizen just chuckled at the ambitious sixth; he could be very surprising sometimes.

He removed his hand from Ulquiorra's throat and walked over to the Sexta; Ulquiorra slid down the wall and watched as Aizen positioned his nails over the number on his back. At first it didn't look like he was doing anything until he started to rake them down, causing Grimmjow to scream out in pain.

When Aizen said that this was going to hurt, he meant it. In seconds Aizen scraped the whole number off his back, "Such a shame Grimmjow, I saw real potential in you, but you stay here and fall in love with a human…how unsightly ", Aizen said.

He looked back at Ulquiorra who was battling to stay awake; he walked over to him slowly. "Ya know you would really make a wonderful espada", he whispered. He ran a hand through Ulquiorra's dark midnight hair, "You could always replace him", he said again

"Or you could leave alone", Ulquiorra said as he glared into the dishonest brown eyes.

Aizen just chuckled and backed away, taking one more look at Grimmjow who on the floor trying to catch his breath, he left without saying another word.

Ulquiorra stood up and walked towards Grimmjow's body, "You okay", he asked; He propped him up against the wall. He opened his blue eyes to stare Ulquiorra. He smiled weakly 'I….I'm fine don't worry", he said.

Ulquiorra ran a hand through his hair, he was really confused, Grimmjow is alive but what was with that Aizen guy….he just didn't get it.

Grimmjow saw the confused look on Ulquiorra's face so he pulled on his shirt to bring him closer to his face. He smirked when he saw the faint blush on Ulquiorra's face. "I'll explain everything okay, so don't worry about it", Grimmjow said. Their faces where so close that their noses were touching;

Ulquiorra's gaze went to the ground he wanted to kiss Grimmjow so badly but he didn't know if it was the right time or not.

Grimmjow lifted Ulquiorra's chin so they were staring into each other's eye. "I love you, Ulquiorra", Grimmjow said, his eyes looking back into those emerald orbs.

"G…Grimmjow-You know what screw it Ulquiorra thought as he pulled harder on Grimmjow's shirt making their melt perfectly together. Grimmjow was taken aback but he quickly returned the kiss, Ulquiorra wrapped his long thin arms around Grimmjow's neck pulling him even closer.

They pulled apart and looked each other in the eyes, Ulquiorra was first to break the silence.

"Grimmjow, I love you to", he said with a slight blush on his face. Grimmjow just smiled and hugged him "Me to his whispered".

A couple minutes later Ichigo, Orihime and Rukia walked back in. Orihime had a fit when she saw that Ulquiorra was awake and started to cry, Ichigo tried to calm her down.

The next day Ulquiorra was released from the hospital and Grimmjow came and got him, everybody had to go work since they all took their days off when he got sick.

There were walking back to Ulquiorra's house when he turned a different direction…."Oi, where ya going", Grimmjow asked.

Ulquiorra turned around with confused look; he honestly didn't think he forgot.

"To the chocolate factory, if im not mistaken it's on you….right", Ulquiorra said with a smirk on his face.

"Wait a minute you heard that", Grimmjow said….looking back at what he said; a blush crept up to his cheeks, well that's embarrassing.

Ulquiorra could see how Grimmjow was embarrassed so he walked back over to him and wrapped his arms around his neck; bringing him down so he could hear.

"No need to be embarrassed", he whispered seductively into Grimmjow's ear.

"R…Right", Grimmjow said.

Ulquiorra pulled him closer and kissed him, his tongue slipping in with ease. He pulled back and gave Grimmjow a sweet little smile.

"Such a tease Ulqi-bat", Grimmjow said while walking over to the shop. But before they went in Ulquiorra turned around…

"Your still paying though", he said with a smirk before walking inside.

Grimmjow just smiled to himself and shook his head; he knew that Ulquiorra wasn't going to forget.

He smiled to himself again and walked in.

**IMMMMMMMMMM SOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRY ~clears throat~ okay I honestly intended for this song to be wayyyyyyyyyyyyyyy longer than this….well that was fail. But anyway I'm going to take a break from writing right. **

**I Just have a huge writers block, idk I just can't think of any good topics so im just gonna take a break.**

**Well this is the last chapter for this story….REVIEW! =3**


End file.
